Angelic Destiny
by Kharlan Hero
Summary: Kranna. How did this unlikely couple meet? How did they fall in love? Previously called Unexpected Love.
1. Chapter 1

**KH: Here's my first multi-chapter story on FanFiction. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Kratos: Why are people so fascinated with my story?**

**KH: 'Cause your just awesome like that. Can you say the disclaimer for me while your here? Please? -puppy pout-**

**Kratos: Alright, just stop that. Kharlan Hero does not own Tales of Symphonia.**

**KH: Thanks. Let the story begin!**

BEEP!

What is it now?! I check my communicator, it says Yggdrasil, oh joy. Maybe if I ignore it, it'll go away.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Of course not...

"Yes, my lord?"

"Don't ignore me Kratos!"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Hmph, just get to the throne room now!"

My communicator clicks off and I begin making my way from my room in Welgaia to the throne room. I walk at a leisurely pace rather then teleporting, not finding any reason to hurry to see him.

"It's about time you got here, Kratos!"

"What do you require of me, my lord?"

"You don't have to call me that when only the Seraphim are around."

"I don't want to get into a habit of disrespect, I apologize, Yggdrasil."

He frowns at my use of his last name, he meant for me to call him by his first name and we both know it. I pretend it is simply a show of respect, and he falls for it. Truthfully, I refuse to call him by his first name, in my point of view, Mithos died with Martel.

"Kratos!"

The sound of my name being screeched pierces my ears and I realize he must have called my name multiple times, judging by the look on his face.

"Yes, Yggdrasil?"

"My reason for calling you is that I have a new task for you."

"What?"

"Pronyma informs me that Kvar has been bragging about an 'Angelus Project'. I want you to find out what it is."

"I will head for the Asgard Ranch immediately."

"Good."

I perform a slight bow and take my leave. I go to my room to prepare, it doesn't take much, I simply change into my mercenary outfit and I'm ready. Packing is a lot simpler when you don't have to eat or sleep. Rather that walk to the transporter, I teleport directly from my room to a location a few minutes walk from the Asgard Ranch. It's a few moments before I can start walking, I've never gotten the hang of teleporting. As I approach my destination, my headache from teleporting still hasn't gone away, but I can bear it if it means getting away from that lifeless city, though the Ranch is not exactly the choice vacation spot.

~O~

When I arrive at the Ranch, Desians immediately move to surround me, after all, as far as they know I am just some human who somehow walked into their Ranch. Kvar makes his appearance shortly after and immediately orders his soldiers to get back to their duties.

"Hello, Kvar."

"Greetings, Lord Seraph. It's a_ pleasure_ to see you again. What brings you to my Ranch?"

" Lord Yggdrasil sent me to investigate you 'Angelus Project'."

"I see."

"Care to tell me just what you intend with this secret project of yours?"

"Come into my office and I will answer any questions you have."

As I follow Kvar to his office, I glance around at some of the prisoners. Most of them keep their eyes on their tasks, but one young brunette woman is standing there, glaring at me. A Desian yells at her to get back to work, and she goes back to her rather pointless task of pushing large stone blocks from one side of the Ranch to the other. We arrive in Kvar's office and he sits at his desk.

"So, what do you wish to know, Lord Seraph?"

"What exactly this project of yours is."

"I am creating an cruxis crystal from an exsphere using one of the host bodies. I intended to present it to Lord Yggdrasil as soon as it was complete."

"I would like to see the host body and any files on the Angelus Project."

"Of course."

He sends for 'A102'.

~O~

He brings up the files for the Angelus Project on his computer and I begin reading through them. It's not very interesting. Just some progress reports that basically say 'everything's fine' and the research behind the project. I'll have to send these to Yuan, I never really cared much for how expheres were made, and as such don't understand everything in the files at first glance. I am interrupted in my reading when the door opens and two Desians drag in who is presumably A012.

"I assume this is A102 from the Angelus Project." I look up then and to my surprise see the girl from earlier, the one who had glared at me. Despite having just been almost literally dragged in by Desians, she's standing their defiantly, glaring death at Kvar.

"Yes, she has a bit of an attitude problem, but she is the best experimental subject yet," Kvar answers smugly.

"I wish to question her, I trust you have no objections to her missing her remaining work." Not a question, merely a statement. No Desian, even a Grand Cardinal, could oppose one of the Four Seraphim and hope to live.

"You may do what you wish, my lord," he replies with what is supposed to be a submissive look. He turns to address his lackeys. "Set up a room where he may question A012."

With that the Desians grab the prisoner once more and lead me to an empty room where they take up posts at the door.

"You may leave."

"Sir, we must make sure that A012 doesn't attempt to escape."

"I think I am more than capable of handling a mere human, or do you wish to oppose me?" They give me a frightened look before hurriedly saying "At once, my lord," and scurrying out.

I turn back to the woman standing in the middle of the room. "What is your name?"

"Give me your name and I'll give you mine!" she answers defiantly.

"My name is not important at the moment. Now I would suggest you give me your name, unless you want me to continue calling you host body A102."

"Anna. My name is Anna. But why would a Desian like you care?"

"I am not a Desian."

"But I distinctly heard Kvar call you lord. What else could you be?"

"I do have authority over Kvar, but I am not a Desian."

"What?"

"It is not important. Now tell me anything you know about the Angelus Project, Anna."

She looks startled that I used her name but quickly recovers, at least enough to speak. "I don't know much. Just that this stone they put on my hand is different somehow than the others'. Kvar personally checks on mine once a week, at least, and I've been here longer than anyone else ever is."

"Are you treated any differently than the other prisoners?"

"Other than the weekly checkups, not really."

"Come with me." I started walking out of the room. I led her back to the cell block that she was in and handed her over to some of the Desians there before heading to the quarters I had been assigned. My communicator beeped.

Answering it I said, "Yes?"

"Hello, Kratos. Lord Yggdrasil told me to check up on you." Yuan replied.

"Why? Normally he would just wait for my report when I get back."

"There is no 'normal' with Lord Yggdrasil anymore. Anyway, he's rather interested in some 'Angelus Project'. But, he's busy with something or other, so I got ordered to do it. What is the Angelus Project anyway?"

"Kvar's trying to make a cruxis crystal out of an exsphere. I'll send the files to you."

It's quiet for a few minutes, he's no doubt looking over the files I just sent him. Finally, "Interesting..."

"Do you think it could actually work?"

"Possibly."

"Possibly? Is that all you can say?"

"It depends on a lot of little things. If he can find a suitable host body for it, then yes, it could work. I need to report this to Lord Yggdrasil now."

"Alright." And with that, Yuan terminated the connection.

~O~

The next day, I went back to the cell block where Anna was being held. I heard voices long before I actually saw what was going on.

"You actually thought you could escape?" Kvar's voice. I can practically hear his sneer.

"I will get away from here someday!" Anna.

A crack split the air. "Hold your tongue, inferior being!"

Silence. A tense silence finally broken by Kvar. "Get them to work."

"Yes, sir."

I chose that moment to make my presence known. "Kvar, I want to examine A012's exphere, she's coming with me."

"They all have work to do, including her."

I look at him, but don't say anything. A few moments later, he seems to realize the error of his ways. "But, in this case I can make an exception."

He goes to order a couple of his guards to take her. "The guards won't be necessary. Is the room I used yesterday still free?"

"Yes, you may use it."

I lead Anna away. It puzzles me how she can stand up to the Desians like that. A typical human would have given way to the inevitable by now. We have arrived at the room and I begin examining the exsphere on her hand. "I hear you tried to escape last night."

"What of it?"

"Why? There's no way a human like you could beat the Desians, especially weakened by an exsphere like you are."

"Is that a fact?"

"Technically, no."

"I will get out of here eventually."

I look up from the exsphere, "Why do you say that? There is no way you could beat the Desians. Your only hope would be for the Chosen to complete her journey, and I doubt this one will even begin hers."

"It is not impossible."

"Yes it is. No one can stop the Desians." There's no way to stop Yggdrasil's mad scheme, whatever this human says. He doesn't listen to reason, anyone who so much as suggests that he shouldn't be doing this is almost certain to die within ten seconds.

"I will get out." She said it with finality. This conversation was over, and she hadn't changed her opinion a bit.

"I am finished with you for now." I lead her back to her cell. She walked beside me with her head held high. Despite what I would expect, she didn't object when I directed her into the cell and locked the door behind her. She just stood there with a look that said, 'I'm right and you know it'. As I walk away towards my quarters, I keep thinking about our conversation. I can't understand how she can say that she'll get out with such certainty. There's something different about her.

**KH: For all of you who read it to the end, thank you very much.**

**Kratos: As always, reviews would be appreciated.**

**KH: I hope to get the next chapter up in a few days, but I can't guarantee anything. Also, I'm not good with titles, so any suggestions of a better title for this story would be welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**KH: Here's the second chapter of my Kranna story. I hope it is at least as good as, if not better than, the last chapter.  
**

**Kratos: I'm sure it's fine.**

**KH: Thank you, Kratos.**** Oh and also, Kratos and Yuan a using a video phone like thing, so that's why Yuan can see some of what's going on in Kratos' room.**** Disclaimer, please?**

**Kratos: Kharlan Hero does not own Tales of Symphonia.**

I keep thinking about what she said. What's different about her? What makes her able to still stand even after all she's been though, and is still going through? I send for her again the next day. I had an unexpected call from Yuan, so she ended up being brought to my quarters while I was talking to him.

"There hasn't been any trouble has there?" Yuan asked.

"She attempted to escape the first night I was here, but otherwise no."

"Good."

The Desian guards who brought Anna had walked out, closing the door behind them. She walked over behind me. "Watcha doin'?

"That is none of your business."

"So this is the 'Angelus Project'." She was apparently close enough that Yuan could see her.

"What of it?"

"She doesn't have very good manners, does she?"

"Is there any reason she should wish to be polite to you?"

"Touche. I'll have to talk to you later, Lord Yggdrasil can be rather impatient."

"Good luck."

"And won't I need it." With that the communicator clicked off.

"Who was that?" Oh right, she's still here.

"It would do you good not to ask so many questions."

"What are you going to do to me. The way I see it, you can't afford to lose you precious 'Angelus Project'."

"There are punishments that do not result in death."

"I am well aware of that." For the first time she actually seems to shrink in on herself. It only lasts a moment, I almost could have imagined it.

"What do you want with me this time?" She's back to her usual, defiant, fearless self.

"I just wanted to see if your exsphere had progressed any, but I was just informed that my leader wants an official report within the hour."

"So what happens to me in the mean time?"

You may sit down if you like."

The quarters I was assigned are quite sparse. The furniture consists of a bed, chest, desk, and a chair. Seeing as I was currently in the only chair, she elected to sit on the edge of the bed. I noticed then that she looked rather tired. More like exhausted really.

"I have to see Kvar about something. Stay here." Some might consider it foolish to leave a prisoner who has already tried to escape multiple times alone in guest quarters. But, I was confident that she wouldn't escape in the short time I was gone. I locked the door behind me, setting it to only open on my voice command. Seeing as there was nothing in that room that could possibly dent the door, much less knock it down, and there were no other doors or windows, there was no way she could escape.

I returned a short time later to see her lying curled up on the bed, fast asleep. She looked so peaceful at that moment, and she had looked like she desperately needed rest earlier, that I didn't have the heart to wake her. That in itself was odd. I have long since ceased caring about things like waking someone from a peaceful sleep, or just about anything else. There is certainly something very different about this young woman.

~O~

I was just finishing up some paper work, not the report, it had been finished and sent hours ago, when I heard a mumbling. I looked over in the direction it was coming from, seeing that it was Anna waking up. Turning back to my work, I finished the last portion.

"Where...?" She had sat up and was looking around in confusion. She looked at me and suddenly seemed to remember where she was. Startled, she got to her feet.

"What's going on?"

"Relax. You had fallen asleep by the time I got back and I decided not to wake you."

"Why?"

A good question. Not entirely knowing the answer myself, I decided to simply ignore her. She wouldn't be ignored.

"You know, you never told me your name."

"Is there any reason why I should."

"Yes."

"And what might that be?"

"Um, well..."

"You can't think of any can you?"

"No... But there has to be one!"

I just raise an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like I'm so kind of insane freak!" She crossed her arms and glared at me.

"I think you simply read to much into my expression."

"Hmph." All is silent.

However, silences don't last long around this human. "I still want to know your name."

"We already went over this."

"And I still don't know."

"And you point is?"

"I will bug you about it until you tell me."

"Keep in mind that you are talking to someone who, as you yourself pointed out earlier, has authority over Kvar. Cease your questions this instant, or I will shut you up." I immediately regret saying that. She actually looks scared of me, which bothers me for some reason.

"Anna, I don't want to hurt you, just please stop asking so many questions."

"Okay." Her voice is quieter than usual when she answers me. I find myself wondering if she will ever act normally around me again. I go over and check on her exsphere before sending her back to her cell with a couple Desians.

~O~

"Must you check on me everyday?"

"Yes, Lord Yggdrasil's orders." Yuan had called me once again. It was starting to get on my nerves.

"What do you want this time?"

"Just a progress report."

"You informed me last time that Lord Yggdrasil wants daily progress reports. I already have yesterday's finished and was about to send it. You don't have to contact me every day." As I was talking I sent the finished report over.

"You act like I've been contacting you every day for a year or something. It's only been four days, surely talking to me isn't so bad."

Four days. I was scheduled to be here a week. Only three days left now. "Was there anything else you wished to ask me about?"

"Nothing official. I did want to ask how you're doing."

"I'm fine. Is there any reason why I wouldn't be?"

"No, just that you're in a human ranch for a week."

"I've spend longer than week each time I come to inspect a ranch, one week will not kill me."

"Well, I'll talk to you later."

"Alright." The screen went blank.

Only three more days until I leave this ranch. And Anna. Thinking of Anna, I need to check her exsphere again today. I use the communicator to call a Desian in her cell block and tell him to bring her here. It's a few moments until they arrive.

"Again?" Good, she seems to have recovered from yesterday.

"I need to see your exsphere again."

"Why?"

"My boss wants daily reports on its development."

"Why is your boss so interested in it."

"If the Angelus Project succeeds, it will give him an important item for finishing his plan."

"What important item? What plan?"

"That's-"

"No, let me guess. 'That's not important at the moment,' right?"

"Exactly."

"You don't tell me anything." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Why is that a problem?"

"It just is."

I let out an exasperated sigh before walking over and looking at her exsphere. "It seems to be growing at a good rate."

"What does that mean?"

"That it will be finished slightly before schedule, if everything goes well."

"And when it's finished? Then what?"

I remain silent. How do you tell someone that if all goes well, they're going to die? Even my 4,000+ years of experience don't help in this situation. Her voice intrudes on my thoughts. "That's the end isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"When this stone is finished, that's the end of me. After all I've been through, I'll just die another nameless victim of the Desians." Her voice is steady, she's just sadly stating a fact.

"Yes, when the exsphere is removed, you will die." No point in hiding it now.

"How can you do that?" She suddenly looks up at me, fire in her eyes.

"What?"

"How can you use humans to make your exspheres, then just kill them like they're nothing?!" She's yelling now.

"I don't. The Desians are the ones who make exspheres." That was correct, right. The Desians do that, not me. I've been telling myself that for years, millennia. A way to deal with the guilt of letting that happen to my fellow humans maybe? But now this human girl is saying exactly what I've been trying to deny. 'How can you do that?' 'How can you use humans to make your exspheres, then just kill them like they're nothing?!'

"You just keep telling yourself that." She says it calmly, with cold fury in her eyes.

"...Must you look at me like that?"

"Why should you care?"

"..."

"Do you need anything else?"

"No, I'm finished with you for now." I escort her to the door where a couple Desians are waiting to put her to work. As soon as everything is silent, her words begin ringing in my ears. Why? I've been in Cruxis for 4,000 years, why am I being affected so much just now, by a mere human. 'A mere human', is that what I think now? Have I started to believe what Yggdrasil says about angels being superior? ...I've believed that for a long time now though, haven't I. What's the point of all this! Why should this be bothering me? There's nothing I can do about it, better to just shove it aside and forget about it. Forget about her.

I lie down to rest, not sleep, I haven't slept in a long time, but the closest I come anymore. In three days, I'll be going back to Derris-Kharlan. In three days, I'll go back to the life I've held for longer than I care to remember. I may not always like my life, but at least it's simple, most of the time. Also mind-numbingly boring.

Just three more days.

**KH: So, hopefully that was alright. Kratos is beginning to doubt whether he should be in Cruxis. Did I overdo that a bit? It kinda feels like it may have happened sorta suddenly to me.**

**Kratos: Reviews are appreciated. The only way Kharlan Hero can try to improve it to your likings is if you tell her how, or at least things you think should be changed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**KH: Wow, a really quick update.**

**Kratos: Amazing.**

**KH: I'm not that much of a procrastinator.**

**Kratos: I didn't say you were. So far you've updated Angelic Destiny quite quickly.**

**KH: Yeah, I guess I have. Of course it's only 3 chapters long so far too.**

**Kratos: True.**

**KH: Now say the disclaimer so that we can stop wasting the readers' time and they can actually read the chapter.**

**Kratos: Kharlan Hero does not own Tales of Symphonia.**

**KH: I hope you enjoy the next chapter of Angelic Destiny!**

My rest was disturbed by a beep which indicated someone was at the door. "Come in."

To my surprise, Kvar walked in. "I wanted to make sure you have been getting everything you require while you're here."

More like make sure I hadn't found anything that would make Lord Yggdrasil angry at him. "I have been supplied with everything I've needed. I will need to see A012 today and the next two days."

"Of course. I can have her brought in immediately if you would like."

"That would be fine. Now, I'm sure you have other matters to attend to."

"Yes. By your leave, my lord." And with that he left. Kvar is one of my least favorite Grand Cardinals. He always seems to be hiding something or other. Probably the only Grand Cardinal I like less is Pronyma, who I encounter a lot more often, unfortunately. The door opened once more and two Desians brought Anna in. They went to leave, "Wait, I only need to look at her exsphere, then you can take her out with the other prisoners."

"Yes, sir."

I go over and look at her exsphere. There has been a barely noticeable change in its size, but it isn't too hard for me to pick out. I'm somewhat concerned about it. Typically exspheres wouldn't even grow that much from day to day. I suppose that I should be glad that the cruxis crystal will soon be complete, if all goes well, but I can't deny that I care about what happens to Anna. "You can take her."

They lead her out to join the other prisoners. I shouldn't be getting attached to a host body. She will live long enough to allow her exsphere to reach full growth, then once her usefulness is over, she will be disposed of. That's how it's been with countless others captured by the Desians, and that's what will happen with her. But what if- No, there's nothing I can do against Yggdrasil.

~O~

A short time later, I walk out to the work yard to observe the prisoners doing there daily tasks. More specifically, observe Anna. It's rather monotonous. Just push the big blocks from one side to the other. Then push them all back. It seems totally pointless. Just back and forth. Being down here is almost as bad as being in Welgaia. From my hidden viewpoint I see a small commotion. A boy, no older than ten, had tripped and seemed to be having trouble getting back up. A Desian was going towards him, no doubt to "persuade" the boy to get up and back to work, when Anna stepped in the way.

"Get back to work, inferior being."

"No, not until you leave the poor boy alone!" Brave, fearless, foolish Anna.

"I said get out of my way!"

"No!" They're staring each other down.

This lasts for several seconds until, "Forget the boy, this girl could use a lesson on manners." Another Desian comes over and helps drag Anna away, presumably to her "lesson". The other prisoners look worried, but don't stop in their tasks. The boy from before finally struggles to his feet, and the monotony begins again. Back and forth. My thoughts drift to Anna. She must have known what could happen to her, and yet she still help the boy. If she had just stayed out of it, she would be fine right now, so why did she help him? I don't understand her. As I return my focus to the prisoners working in the yard, her accusations come back. I find myself unable to continue watching the suffering that the Desians, no, that I, have caused. Avoiding being seen, I make my way back to my quarters. Yuan should be calling anytime now.

~O~

"Has the exsphere made any progress?" True to my earlier guess, Yuan had called not long after I got back.

"Yes. There is a visible difference between when I looked yesterday and today."

"That's a good sign."

"Yes." I suppose it is.

"Anymore trouble with her?"

"She protected a boy who had fallen down and ended up getting punished herself."

"Hopefully she'll be alright. Lord Yggdrasil wouldn't be pleased if the Angelus Project was ruined over something so small."

"How have things been in Welgaia?"

"Same as always. Lord Yggdrasil threw a bit of a temper tantrum when he learned about the Desian casualties after the Palmacostans attacked the Palmacosta Ranch."

"How bad was it?"

"Not so bad. There were about 100 casualties on our side, only 20 fatalities though. Magnius just needs some replacement soldiers and you'll hardly be able to tell a battle even took place."

"That's good." But I wonder how the Palmacostans fared.

"I have to go, Lord Yggdrasil's calling for me."

"I don't envy you." And my only distraction was gone. What to do now. If I let my mind wander, I inevitably start thinking about Anna. But to check on her, I would have to see whether she's back in the work yard, and I would rather not go there right now. I could aimlessly wander the halls, but, as the word 'aimlessly' would suggest, that would have absolutely no point. With nothing else worth doing, I attempted to rest. Now if I could just stop thinking of Anna...

~O~

The next day I send some Desians to bring Anna to me. Tomorrow I leave for Welgaia. Tomorrow my life goes back to the way it has been for over 4,000 years. The doors open and Anna is brought in. I dismiss the guards. She starts walking towards me, but she trips over her own feet. Instinctively I reach out to catch her, grabbing her arm. As I pull her up my other hand touches her back to steady her- "Ow!"

She cries out in pain and I release her arm. She stumbles for a second but doesn't lose her balance. "Are you alright?" My voice is calm, but my heart is only just slowing down. Her cry had startled me, something which isn't easily done.

"I'm fine!" she snaps at me.

"You should sit down."

"I said I'm fine."

"You would refuse the chance to rest, just to stubbornly try to prove you're alright?"

"I. Well. Whatever." She goes and sits on the edge of the bed.

"How bad is it?"

"How bad is what?" She's glaring at me for no reason that I can think of.

"You know what I'm talking about. We both know what the "lesson" was."

"It's not so bad."

I just raise an eyebrow.

"It's no worse than anything I've been through before."

"Does this happen to you often?"

"I'm the little escape artist, of course this happens."

"Is there any reason you are irritated with me?"

"You're just infuriating."

"Why?"

"Well, I don't know. But I'll glare at you if I want to."

"Do what you will."

"You're not gonna get mad at me for glaring at you?"

"Is there any point in getting upset at you? It wouldn't make you stop."

"Well, no. But most Desians would get upset about it."

"I already told you, I'm not a Desian."

"Yeah, Whatever. So, I'm assuming you want to see this." She held out her hand with the exsphere.

"Yes." I went over and examined it. Nothing special. It seems to be doing fine, though it doesn't seem to have grown much, if at all, since yesterday.

"So can I go now?"

"I suppose." She gets up to leave. She stumbles once again and this time bumps into the wall. She lets out a stifled gasp of pain before straightening and walking out to where some Desians are waiting, trying to look like she's alright.

Forget tomorrow. I'm leaving today.

~O~

It's after dark and I'm walking down the corridors in the Ranch. Once again, the logical part of my brain is saying 'Do you really want to do this?' Once again, that part of my brain is shoved aside. I arrive at my destination and open the lock.

"Anna." She doesn't hear me. Anna is curled up in the corner of the cell, there aren't any other prisoners in this one. I walk over and touch her shoulder.

"Anna."

"Wha?" She looks up sleepily. Her eyes widen as she recognizes me and sits straight up. "Wha-"

I cover her mouth to stop her from yelling. It wouldn't be good for Desians to hear us. "Be quiet."

I let go of her. "What's going on? What are you doing here?" Her voice is a much more reasonable volume now.

"I'm getting you out." She stares at me dumbfounded for a few long moments before replying.

"Why? I thought your boss wanted my exsphere."

"He does, but that doesn't matter right now. Just follow me." I get up and start leading the way out of the ranch. Anna obediently follows. We have to dodge a few Desian patrols, but Kvar's security is surprisingly lax. Soon we make it out of the building. But, there we encounter another problem, the gate. I could unlock it, my command code overrides those of everyone here, but that would alert Kvar. I don't know of any way to open it without setting off some sort of alarm.

"This is where I got stopped a lot of times." Anna speaks up from behind me.

"Have you thought of some grand scheme to open it?"

"No."

"This could be a problem," I muse.

"I said I didn't know how to open the gate, not that I didn't have an idea."

I look back at her. "And what is this idea of yours?"

"There's an escape tunnel. Some prisoners have used it successfully before."

"And how come you haven't used it before?"

"We, meaning the other prisoners and I, didn't know where it was until recently. Another prisoner found it a short time ago, but wasn't able to get to it before Desians caught up. He told us where it was."

"I guess that's the best bet we have right now. Do you know how to get to it?"

"I have a vague idea how to get to it, but I don't know exactly."

"Where is it?" She informed me of its location and we headed towards it. A few more Desian patrols, but so far nothing too difficult.

As we neared our destination, we ran into one three-Desian patrol, but I quickly dealt with them before any of them could sound the alarm. "Almost there." I said to Anna as I looked back to check on her.

We reached the tunnel entrance and I sent her through first. It was a few minutes of just crawling through darkness with spider webs brushing against us before the end of the tunnel appeared. There was a boulder blocking the exit of the tunnel, but Anna seemed to know what to do about it as she reached through an opening in the side of the tunnel and brought out a faintly glowing orb. When the orb was placed on the boulder, it rolled away on its own and we continued out. Standing up and brushing ourselves off, we looked around to see that we were in the forest outside of the Ranch walls. Anna used the orb to put the boulder back in its original position before walking over to a hollow tree stump next to the tunnel and dropping the orb inside. Then, turning to me, she just smirked and said, "I told you I'd get out."

I had to smile faintly at that. We were out of the ranch. Anna was safe, for now at least. We hadn't even tripped the alarm, so Kvar wouldn't know his Angelus Project was gone until the next morning. Not to bad.

We started walking through the forest, not in any particular direction for now, just away from the Ranch. Anna was starting to stumble a little, fatigue and her injuries starting to catch up to her, but trudged valiantly onwards. I slowed my pace a little to make it easier on her. For now, neither of us talked, simply relieved to be heading away from the Ranch.

But of course the tranquility would not last.

There was a rustling in the bushes to one side. I whirled around, my sword drawn and ready to face whatever opponent came out from the woods. Then from around the trees, the cause of the disturbance became visible. My eyes widened in surprise when none other than Yuan stood before us. What was he doing here?

"Look who we have here. What, may I ask, are you doing out here with the Angelus Project?"

**KH: Cliffhanger! I'm evil.**

**Kratos: Quite.**

**KH: You aren't obligated to agree with me, you know.**

**Kratos: …**

**KH: Don't '…' me!**

**Kratos: Ignoring her hopefully temporary insanity, reviews are, as always, appreciated.**

**Lloyd: And Kharlan Hero would like to thank ShadowVDP for his reviews.**

**KH: What are you doing here?**

**Lloyd: What's wrong with me being here?**

**KH: This is a Kranna fic. You aren't supposed to be here yet.**

**Lloyd: Fine... -leaves-**

**KH: Thanks for reading and I hope to have another chapter up within a fews days, though I can't guarantee anything.**


	4. Chapter 4

**KH: And here is the conclusion of the cliffhanger. Kratos, say the disclaimer please.**

**Kratos: Kharlan Hero doesn't own Tales of Symphonia.**

**KH: I hope you enjoy chapter 4.**

"Look who we have here. What, may I ask, are you doing out here with the Angelus Project?"

I froze. I couldn't think of what to do now. What was he even doing here? I thought he was on Derris-Kharlan. What if he tells Yggdrasil? No, if Yggdrasil finds out, it was all for nothing. He'll kill Anna and lock me up. This can't be happening. Anna steps out from behind me. "Aren't you the man he was talking to a couple days ago? What are you doing here?"

"I wished to check on the Angelus Project myself."

I finally find my voice. "Why? Didn't you trust that I sent you all the information?"

"I didn't say that I doubted you had sent all the information, I just said that I wanted to see her myself."

"What happens now?" I just look at him. In my head I'm begging him to just let us go and say he never saw us. But of course they see none of that.

Although perhaps he can read me better than I thought he could. When he finally speaks again, it is quite a relief. "You'll need someone to keep Yggdrasil off your tail, won't you?"

"...Yes." I don't know exactly what to think about his answer. For all that he may be able to read me, I can't always tell what's going through his head.

"I'll offer to look for you. All my searches turn up no results. How does that sound?"

"Fishy."

"You're suspicious of your own best friend?"

"When he just offered to purposely hide important information from Yggdrasil? Yes."

"I can't blame you. But the way I see it, you can either accept my help, or you can let me go to Yggdrasil and tell him you broke A102 out of the Ranch."

"Any help you can give us would be appreciated."

"Alright. Now I must get going."

"Where are you going?" Anna speaks up again. She had been unusually quiet.

"To meet a friend who is working in the Ranch. Pity he will have mysteriously disappeared by the time I get there."

"Perhaps I'll see you later, Yuan."

"Perhaps." And he just walks off into the woods in the direction that Anna and I had just come. That went better than I had hoped.

"So, is he a friend of yours? He did say he was your best friend."

"We were best friends at one point at least."

"At one point?"

"We had a difference of opinion a long time ago. We still talk, it's just not quite the same as it was."

"Oh."

And we continue walking. I am content to just walk in silence, enjoying the peace of the woods around us. But, chatterbox that she is, Anna was not. "You know, you never told me your name."

"I didn't? I had forgotten."

"So what is it?"

"Kratos Aurion."

"Kratos Aurion. That's a cool name."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. So, how old are you?"

"Older than I look." A _lot_ older.

"That's no answer!"

"It will have to do, because that's the only answer you're getting."

"Hmph. Do you have any family?"

Does she ever stop asking questions? "No."

"No family what so ever? What about parents?"

"My parents died a long time ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

It's quiet once more.

"What's your favorite color?" And once more it's shattered.

"Is that really important?"

"Just answer the question."

"Purple."

"Never would have guessed," She rolled her eyes at me. "Do you wear any colors besides purple?"

"Yes, but I fail to see how that is important."

"It doesn't matter if it's important, I just wanna know. I mean we're gonna be traveling together for a while probably, so I might as well get to know you."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Now that you're out of the Ranch, is there anywhere you would like to go?"

"Um, I would like to go to my hometown, Luin, if that's alright."

"I think we could do that."

~O~

A few days of traveling and many pointless question later brings us within sight of Luin. This girl is almost constantly talking. The last few days have been filled with chatter. Needless to say, I don't really like chatter. At first, I was starting to wonder why I even got her out of the Ranch to begin with. But, she grows on you. While I still like silence, her chattering isn't as aggravating as it used to be. I look up to the horizon and see what I had been fearing. This could be bad.

~O~

Anna's POV

Smoke! Oh no, there's smoke rising up from Luin. I start running forward, but Kratos grabs my arm, pulling me back. "Let me go!" I have to help Luin! All my friends and family are there.

"Running directly into a village being burned by the Desians is suicide."

"Let me go!"

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"I don't care what you think about it, I have to help them!" I frantically try to break free of his grip, but he's too strong. I give in to the fact that I'm not going anywhere and just stand there looking at Luin. I want so much to help them, but all I can do is watch and feel like I'm going to cry.

"Please, help Luin. All of my family is there. And my friends. And there are so many other innocents who will die if nothing is done." He just looks at me with an unreadable expression. After a few moments of silence that feel like they have lasted forever, he answers.

"Alright, I'll help them. If you stay here and avoid any Desians."

"Okay, just save Luin." He finally lets me go. He just stands there for a couple minutes, maybe making sure I don't try to run in again, before heading for Luin. What if he gets hurt? He saved me from the Ranch and has protected since then and I just got him to go into a danger zone. If he gets hurt trying to save Luin, it'll be all my fault. I'm a nervous wreck now. I anxiously watch Luin, hoping to see the fires going out, or at least Kratos returning safely. Time moves slowly as two minutes turn into half an hour. Finally, the fires begin going out, put out by villagers trying to save what they can. I'm relieved that Luin seems to be safe now, but I'm still waiting for Kratos to come back. I see a figure coming towards me. Maybe it's Kratos. But, as it comes closer, the figure is joined by five others. None of them are Kratos, they're Desians! I freeze, not knowing what to do.

A Desian yells to his companions, "Hey, isn't that A012?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Kvar will give us quite a reward is we bring her back."

They're coming straight for me now. I still can't move. I see another figure exiting Luin. This time it actually is Kratos. Upon seeing me and the Desians, he starts running towards me, but there's no way he can get here in time. There going to capture me. I can't go back to the Ranch! Someone, anyone, save me! Kratos stops. Suddenly bright, light blue wings burst from his back. He puts his sword out in front of him and begins to glow, moments later I hear a faint shout of "Judgment!" and beams of light begin raining down around me. All the Desians are defeated, turned to ash by the light. I stand in the middle of it all, completely unharmed. Kratos begins coming towards me again. He finally reaches me and I just look at him and simply ask, "What are you?"

~O~

Kratos' POV

This isn't good. I was hoping I wouldn't have to explain being an angel. "It would be wise to leave the immediate area."

"You didn't answer my question. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on."

"I do not want to risk someone else overhearing my answer. Also, there could still be Desians around who might try to capture you again."

"...Fine." We start walking away from Luin. Once we're far enough away from Luin that no one will come and possibly overhear, I let out my wings once more.

"Explain. Now." She's glaring slightly now. There's no way to get out of this, so I might as well get it over with.

"I am an angel."

"An angel? Then why do you have control over the Desians?"

"Angels aren't exactly what you may think."

"So what does you being an angel mean exactly?"

"By equipping a cruxis crystal, I went from being a normal human to what you would call an angel. As an angel, I no longer have to eat or sleep, I am stronger than a normal human, and I have better hearing and eyesight."

"What about that light thingy earlier? Did you have anything to do with that?"

"Yes. That was Judgment, an angelic spell. Being an angel allows me to use angelic magic, although since I was originally human, I had to use something called aoinis to be able to use magic at all."

"Is there anything else I should know about angels?"

I would like to say no, but I might as well just explain it all now. "I... I don't age anymore."

"Don't age? How...?"

"The cruxis crystal stopped my aging."

"How old are you?"

"A good bit older than I look."

"How old?" I guess she'll only accepts an exact answer.

"I'm over four thousand years old."

She's staring at me dumbfounded now. "Wow... That's really old."

"Yes, I think I already know that."

"Sorry. But, you didn't say exactly how old."

"I don't care to recall the exact number."

"Heh, I guess if I was that old, I wouldn't want to think about it either."

"Hmph. If you're done making wisecracks about my age, we should be going."

"We?"

"Yes, 'we.' You are a totally defenseless human. If you went off on your own, you would quickly get recaptured by Desians, if a monster didn't get you first."

"I'm not totally useless!"

"I didn't say you were, I merely stated that you need protection."

"So, where are we going?"

"I'm not sure. This area isn't safe. It might be a good idea to head towards Triet."

"To Triet it is, then. Let's go!" As soon as she finished saying that, she marched off.

"Anna?"

"What?"

"Triet's this way."

"I knew that. Let's just get going already." Looking embarrassed, she promptly headed off in the correct direction. I just shake my head as I follow her, this could be a long trip.

**KH: Poor Anna has no sense of direction.**

**Anna: I resent that.**

**KH: Oh, hi Anna. Sorry, but it isn't really that hard to find Triet.**

**Anna: I've never been very far from Luin, give me a break! How am I supposed to know where stupid Triet is.**

**KH: Whatever.**

**Anna: Anyway, reviews are appreciated.**

**KH: Hey, doesn't Kratos usually say that? Where is he anyway?**

**Anna: I don't know. He said something about telling Lloyd to stop playing with the Eternal Sword.**

**KH: Okay, that explains it. It shouldn't be too long before I get the next chapter up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**KH: Here's chapter 5!**

**Yuan: Kharlan Hero doesn't own Tales of Symphonia.**

**KH: What are you doing here? The disclaimer is Kratos' job.**

**Yuan: He was busy so he made me do it.**

**KH: Okay, I guess there's no problem with that. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

We had been walking for a few weeks now. Anna seems throughly bored, which she has no problem with telling me every five minutes. For the most part the trip has been fairly quiet other than some random questions from Anna. She hasn't brought up my being angel since finding out. I keep on almost asking what she thinks about me, my being an angel I mean, but I'm not sure if I would like the answer.

"What's that?" A question from Anna. I look up in the direction she's pointing and see a green and white figure coming towards us. Noishe. I had forgotten that I left him near Hima last time.

"Don't worry about it, he's a friend of mine."

By this time Noishe was close enough to be clearly seen by my fully human companion. "You're friends with a dog?"

"He isn't a dog, he's a protozoan."

"A protowhat?"

"A protozoan. They're a species who evolve into different forms throughout their life. For instance, Noishe started out as a single cell life form, throughout is life he has also been a fish, a bird, and, finally, a dog-like creature." Noishe had gotten to us now and proceeded to try to lick my face. I, however, don't really like having dog slobber all over me, so I pushed him off. He then looked over at Anna and looked back at me questioningly.

"Noishe, this is Anna. Anna, Noishe." Anna went over and petted Noishe, the large, dog like protozoan getting hyper from the attention.

"How exactly did you become friends with an animal? I wouldn't even think of you as having a pet."

"I found him injured back when he was in bird form. I helped him and he has followed me ever since. And he isn't my pet. Protozoa are very intelligent, and I prefer to treat them as such."

"Have you ever met another Protowhatever?"

"Protozoan. And yes, I have met a couple others, but they are quite rare."

Noishe was now nuzzling her, getting a laugh from the human. "Will he be coming with us?"

"If he wants to." Noishe seemed quite pleased with the idea of coming with us. As we continued walking, he trotted along side us. More like sprinted ahead, looked back, and then came back to urge us to go faster. Anna found a stick on the ground and began playing fetch with the dog as she walked. It was rather amusing watching the two.

~O~

It had been a few hours since Noishe joined us and we were now approaching Hima. I had decided to stop there for supplies and to possibly stay one or two nights in the inn, Anna seemed to be tired of traveling. Noishe had calmed down and was now walking beside us. More of beside Anna, he seems to prefer her now, the traitor. As we entered Hima a few people looked up at us, but most took no notice. Anna was looking every which way and I finally had to grab her arm to get her to start walking again. I went over to an item shop and purchased what supplies we would need to get to Triet.

"Can we stay here for a bit?" Just as I thought, Anna isn't ready to go right back to traveling.

"Alright, but I'm concerned about still being in the Asgard region, we can stay here for a couple nights, no more."

"Thanks!" She looks excited as she rushes off towards the inn. I follow behind her at a more sedate pace. When I enter the inn, I find Anna chatting with one of the workers, she doesn't seem to have trouble socializing with people.

"Kratos, there you are. Took you long enough."

"I walked at a reasonable pace, you are the one who rushed off."

"Whatever. Oh, and you should meet Alexis, her grandfather owns the inn."

I walk over to them. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. As Anna said, I'm Alexis."

"Kratos." Introductions finished, I walk over to the counter and purchase our rooms. Anna goes back to discussing something with Alexis, fashion I think. Not finding that topic of conversation interesting, I tune them out and begin taking our supplies to our rooms. I come back down to find that their conversation has changed to cooking, specifically all the things you can make with tomatoes, yuck.

Anna looks up and sees me. "Kratos, can we get something to eat? I'm starving."

"You are not starving, but yes, we can go get something to eat."

"If you want, you can purchase food from our kitchen right over there," Alexis said, pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

"Thanks." Anna then proceeded to grab my arm and lightly pull me in that direction. A few minutes later we were seated and our food had been brought out to us. Anna had gotten a bowl of chili soup and a baked potato, I had simply gotten a salad.

"Just a salad? What are you, a health nut?"

"No, I simply am not hungry."

"Oh, right." She went back to happily eating her food and I continued picking at my salad. Soon we were both done and I went to get up.

"You didn't eat the tomatoes." She had noticed that those horrid, little, red fruits were still in my bowl.

"Frankly, I despise tomatoes."

"Despise? That's a strong word to use for some vegetables."

"Fruits, actually. And I think it works quite well for them."

"Whatever. If you aren't gonna eat them, I'll take them." I hand my almost empty bowl to her and she quickly finishes off the fruits. After that we walk back out into the lobby of the inn and somehow end up wandering outside. It's evening now, almost dark.

"Anna, come with me, there's something I want to show you." She walks up beside me and I lead her towards the plateau above Hima. From there you have a magnificent view of the sunset. We get up there just as the sun begins to set and Anna is immediately entranced by it. We stood there in silence until the stars began to appear.

"Beautiful."

"I thought you'd like it."

She looked up and all around, spinning in a full circle before she was done. "Look at all the stars!"

"Spectacular, isn't it."

"Breathtaking." It truly was. For as long as I can remember, I have liked looking at the stars.

"Look!" Anna exclaimed, pointing towards the sky. I look up and see a shooting star flash briefly before disappearing into the blackness of space.

"Did you make a wish?"

"Uh huh." Wishing on shooting stars isn't something I typically do, but it seemed like something she would.

"What did you wish for?"

"Can't tell you or else it won't come true."

"Ah, right, I had forgotten." I smile as I watch her staring around in wonder.

"Do you know what that one is? It's really bright."

"That is a planet."

"A planet?"

"Yes."

"But it's so small."

"It's very far away."

"Oh, okay."

"Look up there." I pointed towards a constellation.

"Which one is that?"

"Draco, the dragon."

"Do you know a lot about the stars?"

"A good bit, yes."

"I guess you like them, then?"

"Yes, they're one of the few things that change almost as slowly as I do."

"So they've been the same for four thousand years?"

"For the most part, yes." We fall silent again.

"Does it bother you?"

"Does what bother me?"

"My being a four thousand year old angel."

"It was a shock at first. But, equipping some crystal doesn't change who you are, right."

"I suppose."

"So, I wanna get to know who you are before I make any judgments. I don't want to just assume that because you're an angel you have to be a certain way."

Once again, this girl amazes me. I have known many people throughout my life who base their view of people simply on race or other things that the person can't change. But, there have been few who are willing to get to actually know the person before coming to a conclusion about them. "Thank you."

"Hmm?" She doesn't even realize how much that means to me. I can't guarantee that she'll like who I am, but at least she gives me a chance.

It's so peaceful up here, where the only people are Anna and me. I am content to stand in silence, and for once Anna doesn't feel the need to talk either. We are up here for at least an hour longer before Anna begins to shiver. "We should be going inside."

"I guess you're right." We start walking back to the inn. I place my cloak over Anna's shoulders, and she wraps it tighter around herself. We slip quietly back into the inn so as not to wake anyone. I show Anna to her room is and we part ways.

"Good night," she says softly.

"Good night, Anna." She goes into her room and quietly closes the door while I enter mine. I just take off my boots and sit down on the bed. I look out the window thinking about all that has happened since I was sent to find out about the Angelus Project. Anna is such an amazing person, I've never met anyone quite like her. Looking at the stars with her, I could almost feel her wonder. I lay back on my bed and stare up at the ceiling. For tonight, despite the pursuing Desians and all the other things that could go wrong, everything seems peaceful. I close my eyes and drift to sleep.

**KH: Sorry that this chapter is kinda short, but I wanted to end it there.**

**Yuan: As always, reviews are appreciated. Can I go now?**

**KH: Sure, if you must. Just tell Kratos to hurry up and get back. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up within a few days.**


	6. Chapter 6

**KH: Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took a little longer.**

**Kratos: Kharlan Hero does not own Tales of Symphonia.**

**KH: Kratos, you're back!**

**Kratos: Yes. Who's bright idea was it to let Lloyd have the Eternal Sword?**

**KH: Well, you helped him get it.**

**Kratos: That boy will get someone killed with it.**

**KH: Enough pointless stuff. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

I woke up to bright sunshine on my face. What time is it? Go away sun.

Wait a minute. I woke up! I was asleep! I haven't truly slept in over at least three thousand years, if not four. Someone's pounding on my door. "What do you want?" I snap. Not my usual response, but I'm a bit aggravated at someone disturbing my peace and quiet.

"You need to get up."

"Who is it?"

"Anna. And you really should get up, it's almost 11 o'clock."

I slept until 11? I haven't done that since I was a teenager. "I'll be right out." I pull myself to my feet and try to get my bearings. I notice I'm still wearing what I had on yesterday other than my boots and cloak. I must have fallen asleep in them. Not really feeling like doing anything, I just smooth some of the wrinkles out and put my boots on. I then walk out to see Anna standing there holding my cloak. Why? Oh, that's right, I gave it to her last night.

"Here's your cloak back, you forgot to get it before going to bed. Thanks for lending it to me."

"It was more useful to you than it was to me at the time." I take the cloak and put it on.

"Let's get breakfast." Anna begins heading towards the kitchen and I don't have anything to do but follow her. She gets an omelet and I just get coffee.

"So, did you sleep well last night?" Anna had taken a break from eating to ask me a question.

"Yes."

"So what are we gonna do today?"

"Personally, I would like to leave. We are still in the Asgard region, the Desians might decide to check here first."

"But you said we could stay here for a couple nights." She looks disappointed.

"I simply stated that I would prefer to leave now, I didn't say we couldn't stay another night if you wanted to."

"Really? Thank you." She had finished her breakfast and was now wandering off, probably to explore Hima. She shouldn't be gone too long.

"You two make a cute couple." I look up and see Alexis talking to me.

"We are not a 'couple'."

"Oh, well sorry if I offended you. But you can't deny that if you were a couple, you would be a cute one."

I don't bother replying to that, instead continuing to sip my coffee.

"So, how much longer will you two be here?"

"Until tomorrow."

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay here."

Hopefully she'll just leave me alone now. I'm not really in the mood to talk to people.

"You know, it's considered polite to respond when someone is talking to you."

"You know, most people would take it as a hint that there is no conversation when they're the only one talking."

"But you just talked."

Ignore her and she might go away.

But no, she's as persistent as Anna. "Stop ignoring me, it's rude."

"And I should care why?"

"Nobody will like you if you're always rude."

"I don't ask people to like me."

"Well, whatever. You should work on your manners."

"Sorry that I don't bother with being polite to people who won't take a hint and leave me alone."

"At least I got a conversation out of you."

"I think this hardly counts as a conversation."

"I say something, you respond, close enough. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day, Grump." And she leaves. I'm not typically quite so anti-social, but I'm not in a particularly good mood. I think I overslept.

"Kratos, are you done with your coffee yet? How long does it take to drink one cup?" Anna's back, just as I predicted. Apparently I'm not going to get even two minutes of peace today.

"No. Not everyone practically inhales their food."

"Coffee isn't a food."

"For the purposes of my statement, it doesn't really matter."

"Well, just hurry up and finish it. We'll only be here for one more day, you should at least try to enjoy it."

"And what would you suggest I do?"

"I dunno, take a walk or something."

"So, I take a break from traveling, just to pointlessly walk around a small town?"

"Fine, don't do that then. It was just a suggestion."

I had finished my coffee and gotten up. I started walking out of the inn and Anna followed me. Wandering the town, I tried to think of something to do. I know, see how long Anna will pointlessly follow me. We end up going around the town in random directions for probably at least an hour before Anna even says anything. "I thought you said it was pointless to take a walk."

"I have nothing better to do." I start making my way up to the plateau, Anna still following me. Once up there, I just sit down and stare off into space.

"Is there any reason why you're up here?"

"Because other people aren't typically here, and even when it isn't sunset, sunrise, or night, this is still a nice view."

"So you're just going to be anti-social?"

"Basically."

"That's boring."

"You don't have to stay up here." She remains for a few minutes more before heading back down. I'm left alone up here. The view really is nice. In one direction, you can see the other mountains, spreading out to touch the horizon. After a Journey of Regeneration, you could see the Tower of Salvation from here too, but I prefer the view without it. In the opposite direction, you can see all the way to the ocean. From this distance, even I can't make out waves or other details. It's relaxing being the only one around in such a pleasant spot. I'm suddenly knocked over onto my stomach. Okay, so I'm not quite alone. I hear panting and feel warm breath on my ear.

"Noishe, get off me."

"Whine" He complies but after I sit up, he promptly gets on top of me. It's always annoying when he gets it in his head that he wants to be a lapdog.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Bark!" I bring one hand up to the ear he just barked in. He looks apologetic. He whimpers.

"I'm alright, my ear's just ringing." We sit here in silence for a while. Noishe eventually moved to lay down behind me, allowing me to use him as a cushion of sorts.

"What do you think of Anna?" His tail begins wagging, I guess he likes her.

I end up lying down using his stomach as a pillow. It's one of those almost perfect moments that I get so few of. The warm sun is shining down on me, there's a slight breeze, and everything is quiet. Then Noishe whines again.

"What?" His stomach growls beneath me, that answers my question. He starts getting up.

"I'm not moving." He growls in a non-threatening way and tries to dislodge me, failing miserably. It eventually becomes an all out wrestling match. Finally, I pin him down. I can't help but smile in triumph.

"Hey you two, if you're done messing around, it's dinner time." I let Noishe up before getting up myself and turning to face Anna. She's grinning, I guess she found our match amusing.

"How long have you been here?"

"I only saw the end up your little fight."

"It wasn't a fight."

"Oh? Then what was it?"

"We were just playing around."

"You? Playing? That just sounds strange."

"I'll admit I haven't done something like that in a while."

"Come on, let's hurry up, Noishe looks like he's about to faint from hunger."

"He is not, the faker." Noishe looks at me and snorts. Anna laughs at this before breaking out into a run.

"Race you to the bottom!"

My mood having been lightened by my wrestling match with Noishe, I take off after her. "No fair, you have a head start." Noishe makes a sound reminiscent of laughter after hearing this and joins our impromptu race.

By the time we got down the hill, Noishe had outrun both of us and was waiting with an arrogant expression. Anna was laughing while out of breath, not the best combination, and I had to catch her and set her down before she just fell. I wasn't the least bit winded and Anna mock glared at me from her sitting position on a nearby rock. "Aren't you special."

"I didn't say anything." I smile at her.

"You have a nice smile, you know that."

"I can't say anyone has mentioned that before."

"You do. You need to smile more often."

"I just haven't had much to smile about in my life."

"And here you are smiling in front of me, aren't I lucky." She had regained her breath and was now congratulating Noishe on his win. Basically she was just giving him a lot of attention and his prize, dinner. Noishe happily wolfed down his food and immediately started begging for more. Anna looked at me questioningly, and I indicated that it was fine to give him a bit more. This was turning out to be a very good day. I had slept for the first time in millennia and for once was actually happy. I went to over to congratulate Noishe as well and received a big, slobbery lick right on my face for my trouble. Dog slobber, ick.

"So, shall we get our own dinner?"

"If you wish." We walk back into the inn while I continue trying to get the dog slobber off.

We are soon enjoying our meal, well Anna's enjoying it at least. I'm pretty much just watching her, marveling at how fast her food disappears from her plate. "What?" She had noticed that I was watching her.

"I didn't say anything."

"Hmph." She didn't make any other reply as her mouth was once again filled with food.

"Did you manage to enjoy your day, Grump?" Alexis had spotted us.

"Yes, actually. And must you call me that?"

"Yes, it is my official nickname for you now."

"Do what you will."

"Have you two found your stay at our inn pleasant?"

"Yes, it's been wonderful." Anna of course.

"Grandpa will be glad to hear it. I'll leave you to your meal then." And she walks off, talking to other customers.

"Do you ever actually eat anything?" We are far enough away from others that they aren't likely to overhear us in this somewhat noisy room.

"Not often, there is no need to."

"Just because you aren't often hungry doesn't mean you shouldn't eat every once in a while."

"I do eat, sometimes."

"Very little from what I've seen."

"I didn't eat at all while we were traveling here and you never mentioned it then."

"I guess I just never really noticed."

We had finished our meal then walked outside. The rest of the evening was spent by Anna playing with Noishe. I just watched them, somewhat glad that Noishe wasn't allowed in the inn. If he was, I would have a hyper protozoan jumping on me all night. Once it was dark, Anna finally went back into the inn and to her room. I didn't feel like lying down, so I instead went to the plateau. I was up here looking at the stars well into the night before I heard shouts coming from Hima. Just as I had feared, Desians had come looking for us, and they were headed right for the inn.

**KH: And another cliffhanger. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon.**

**Kratos: As always, reviews are appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**KH: Here's chapter seven, finally. Sorry about the kinda long wait. I was busy over the weekend, and I was finishing a game of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance.**

**Kratos: Kharlan Hero does not own Tales of Symphonia. Now do you care to let them read the chapter, or are you just going to make excuses?**

**KH: Enjoy the chapter.**

No, Anna is still in there! I start running towards the inn, I have to get there before the Desians do. By the time I get down there, the Desians are already entering. I go to a rear entrance I remember seeing. When I enter, I am relieved to see that Anna is already there with Alexis. "Anna said that the Desians were probably looking for her, so I thought it would be a good idea to get her out."

"Thank you." After a quick glance around, I see that they even thought to bring all our supplies down. I grab my bags and turn for the door.

"Be careful." Alexis looks a little worried about us.

"Don't worry, we will be. Just make sure you don't get yourself into any trouble." Anna gives Alexis a quick hug before grabbing her own bags and going to follow me. I can now hear the Desians talking to the clerk in the lobby.

"We have to go, now." I run out and quickly dart behind another building as a Desian patrol passes. Anna follows right behind me. I feel her grab my arm as the Desian patrol comes closer to our location. But thankfully, the patrol is called away before they discover us. We continue running out of the village. We had to hide a few more times, but were never found. Finally coming out of Hima, we saw Noishe waiting for us. I picked Anna up and placed her on Noishe before heading south. She looked at me questioningly, but didn't say anything, instead gripping Noishe around the neck as he picked up speed. It wasn't long before the Desian shouts faded and I eased my pace slightly.

"What do we do now?" Anna asked me.

"We go on to Triet, like we were originally planning."

"What if the Desians are there too?"

"Right now their top priority is searching the Asgard region, to try and determine where we went. They didn't see us in Hima, so they probably won't think to check Triet until we have a good head start."

Anna mumbled something that resembled okay before laying her head down on Noishe's and beginning to snore softly. Noishe has better endurance than humans, so walking through the rest of the night shouldn't be a problem. We continue on in silence. It's dreadfully boring, I hadn't realized how much I had gotten used to Anna's chattering. I looked over at her, she looked so peaceful, fast asleep. It's somewhat amazing how she can sleep while bobbing up and down on Noishe and not fall off. Noishe didn't seemed so amazed, as she had begun to drool slightly on his head. He turned to me with an exasperated look. "Don't complain to me. Maybe now you'll think twice before covering me with dog slobber."

He just rolled his eyes at me and looked forward again. And the boring walk continues. Not much happened during the night, a few run-ins with monsters, but most had the sense not to attack me, those that didn't weren't given enough time to even regret their decision. Finally a suitable camping spot was found just as the sun was rising. I spread out one of our sleeping bags and gently laid Anna on it before starting a fire. She woke up just as I was finishing making her breakfast. "Good morning."

"Morning." She got up and looked over at the food. "Smells good. Is it ready?"

"Yes." She was soon happily eating breakfast.

Once she finished she turned to me. "So, are we leaving soon?"

"No, I want to travel by night for a while, just in case any Desians are following."

"Oh, okay."

The rest of the day was spent by Anna playing with Noishe and taking a nap. Once night fell we headed for Triet once more.

~O~

We had been traveling for a few days now, always by night. Anna seems to have gotten used to the strange sleep schedule.

"Kratos?"

"Yes?"

"You never explained how you can be an angel and have control over the Desians. Aren't the angels supposed to protect the people and help the Chosen get rid of the Desians?"

How to explain this? "It's complicated..."

"Then you better start explaining."

"Cruxis, the organization of angels who control the church, isn't what they lead you to believe. Cruxis' main goals are to resurrect Martel and end discrimination by making everyone the same. They need the Chosen in order to bring back Martel. And they need exspheres and cruxis crystals to further their plan to end discrimination. That's where the Desians come in. The Desians are a group of half elves within Cruxis. They use humans to make exspheres and potentially cruxis crystals. The Desians also give the Chosen another reason to go on the Journey of Regeneration."

"So, the Desians are controlled by the very people who say they want to protect us from them?"

"Yes."

"And what about Martel? Are you saying the goddess is dead, not just asleep?"

"There is no goddess. Martel was an ordinary half elf, the older sister of the leader of Cruxis. When she died, her brother started Cruxis in order to fulfill his interpretation of her final wish."

"What was her final wish?"

"She wanted to see a world without discrimination. But what she desired is for the races to be able to accept each other, not what her brother is trying to do. She didn't want any sacrifices, but that is exactly what the Chosens are..."

"And you were part of this group?"

I look away. "Yes... I have been a member of Cruxis since it's founding, over four thousand years ago."

"Is Yuan a member of Cruxis too?"

"Yes."

"And the leader? Who is he?"

"The leader's name is Mithos Yggdrasil, though he is called Lord Yggdrasil. He...dislikes anyone but the Four Seraphim using his first name."

"Mithos? The same name as the hero of the Kharlan War? And he lived four thousand years ago, that's strange."

"The Hero Mithos and Lord Yggdrasil are the same, technically."

"But, there's no way the hero would be doing something like that. And what do you mean technically?"

"After Martel died, Mithos changed. He isn't the hero anymore, he is Yggdrasil."

"The Four Seraphim you mentioned earlier, who are they?"

"They are the leaders of Cruxis and former companions of the hero Mithos. The Four Seraphim are Yggdrasil, myself, Yuan, and Martel."

"But Martel is dead, how can she be a Seraphim?"

"Yggdrasil refuses to believe she is dead."

"Is there anything else I should know about?"

"Sylvarant isn't the only world."

"What?" She looks confused.

"The Kharlan War was a war between the human kingdoms of Sylvarant and Tethe'Alla. When Mithos ended the war, he split the world, Aselia, into the worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'Alla, each one having the corresponding human kingdom. These two worlds compete for mana. When the Chosen completes a Journey of Regeneration the flow of mana is reversed and the Desians are transported to the other world."

"This is confusing."

"Quite. You might want to take some time to sort this all out, if you have any questions, you can always ask me."

"Okay." Explanations finished for now, we keep on walking. It's strangely silent with Anna trying to think through all that she's just been told.

~O~

It had been slightly over four weeks and Triet was finally in sight. About two weeks ago, we stopped in Izoold to restock, but didn't stay. The last four weeks had been pleasant. I've found that I enjoy being around Anna, despite her somewhat annoying tendencies. She also seems to have gotten more comfortable around me.

"Kratos, I'm tired!" I hear a whine from behind me and feel a weight on my back as she tries to put her head on my shoulder to look at me. Due to being several inches shorter than me, she fails and instead grabs my arm, insuring I don't just ignore her complaint.

"No more than half an hour and we will be in Triet and you can sleep in a real bed."

"Fine..." She lets go and goes back to walking, pestering Noishe while doing so.

A half hour later we enter the city and head straight for the inn. I pay for the rooms and lead Anna to hers. She immediately plops down on the bed and promptly falls asleep. I watch her for a few minutes before heading back into Triet. The sun is just rising and the market is starting to get busy. I walk around a little looking at what is being sold. Occasionally I'll buy something we had gotten low on, but so far I haven't found what I am looking for. I'm not even sure I want to buy what I'm looking for anyway.

A few more minutes of walking and I spot a jewelry stand. That's the best place to look for what I might want, an engagement ring. I've started to care more for Anna over the past weeks, fallen in love with her. But I'm still not sure if I really want to take such a big step as proposing. Because of my importance to Cruxis, marrying her would put her in even more danger... Then there's also the fact that she might say no...

"Kratos?" An unexpected voice from behind startles me. What's he doing here?

I turn around. My guess is confirmed when I'm met with none other than Yuan. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Anything in particular which brings you to Triet?"

"Not really, just that it's somewhat out of the way."

"Oh, and just so you know, our old friend is looking all over for you."

"You didn't tell him where to find me did you?" I glare at him.

"No, of course not. I told you I would keep him off your trail, and that's what I'll do. I just thought you might want to know he is searching for you, and there's only so much I can do to keep him from finding you. Now, may I ask why you're standing here looking at a jewelry stand?"

"None of your business."

"Okay then, I merely thought I might be able to help you with whatever you're trying to decide."

Silence falls between us, but he doesn't leave. "Yuan, may I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Were you nervous when you proposed to Martel?"

He looks at me and I can see the sorrow that always accompanies the mention of Martel. But he smiles as he replies to my question. "Nervous? Are you kidding me? I felt like I was going to throw up."

"That would have made quite the scene."

"Yes, I suppose it would have." He chuckles. "Now then, about the reason you're asking."

"..."

"It's Anna isn't it? You've gone and fallen in love with her."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Not a bad thing per se, just interesting. Are you going to ask her?"

"I don't know."

"If you love her, you should tell her."

"It's complicated. As you said earlier, I'm being searched for. It would just put her in danger."

"She's already in danger because of the Angelus Project, at least if you married her you would always be there to protect her. I think you're just making excuses."

"Why would I make excuses?"

"Because you're afraid of her answer."

"Well, assuming I do propose and she says yes, then what? With Desians pursuing us, we can't leave any records that we were here."

"That is a problem."

"Maybe..." I look over at him, thinking.

"What?"

"You're part of the church."

"Yes, so?"

"As a member of the church, you would have the authority to do a marriage."

"Wait a minute. You're saying you want me to marry you and Anna?" He looks at me in disbelief.

"Why not? It would solve that little problem."

"No, there's no way."

"Yuan, you're the one who's encouraging me to hurry up and propose, and this is the only way it could work out."

We stare at each other for a few minutes, wondering who would give in first. Finally, "Fine, I'll do it. I'll be back in Triet in three days, you better have asked her by then."

"Thank you, Yuan."

"Hmph." He turns and walks away. I proceed to find an engagement ring. After finishing my errand, I return to my inn. Anna is still asleep so I go to my room to wait for her to wake up. The wait only serves to increase my nervousness. What if she says no? I mean I've only known her for about one and a half months. What if she ends up getting hurt because of her relation with me? I try to calm myself and had nearly succeeded when I heard the door to the next room open. Anna had gotten up.

**KH: Well, at least you got a fairly long chapter for your wait. Hopefully it was good.**

**Kratos: Reviews are appreciated.**

**KH: I'll try to get the next chapter out quicker, but who knows.**


	8. Chapter 8

**KH: Well, I finally wrote chapter 8.**

**Kratos: About time.**

**KH: I don't need you input, Kratos. So anyway, hopefully this one is better than the last. I'm sorry about last chapter, I know it was rushed, but I couldn't think of anything else, sorry.**

**Anna: Now you sound like Colette.**

**KH: -sigh- The Aurions are teaming up against me. I'll let you get to the story now, sorry for the short length.**

**Kratos: Kharlan Hero does not own Tales of Symphonia.**

I walked out. Anna had just come into the hallway, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Hello, Anna, did you have a good nap?"

"Mhmm," she mumbles by way of reply. "I'm hungry."

"Not surprising, it is after noon."

"Afternoon? You let me sleep that long?!"

"You seemed tired."

"Whatever, let's just get something to eat." We walk to the kitchen. I finger the ring in my pocket, trying to find an opportunity.

"So, what have you been doing while I was sleeping?"

"Buying some supplies. I also ran into Yuan."

"Yuan? That blue haired guy? Why was he here?"

"You know, he never answered that question."

"Well, as long as he doesn't cause any trouble for us, I don't really care. So, what are we going to do today? And how long are we going to be here?"

"I think we can stay here for a few days at least. As for what we're doing today, perhaps you would like to look around Triet?"

"That sounds fine. But I thought you didn't like pointlessly walking around to take a break from traveling."

"Hmph."

She laughed. "I'm done now, let's go."

We walk out of the inn. Anna, having never been anywhere close to Triet before, was looking all around, just like she did in Hima. Main difference, more people. I grab her hand before she gets herself lost in the crowd of people going about their business. She looks up at me then down at our hands, but doesn't let go as we continue our slow walk through the desert city. I suppose that's a good thing.

She laughs and points towards a couple of kids playing with an animal. "Look, isn't that dog cute."

"It's not a dog, Anna." The animal in question was about 16 inches long, with a tail that added another 10 inches. It had very big ears for it's small head with the ears being 6 inches long. It's sandy colored fur blended with the ground around it. Currently, it was bouncing around excitedly, trying to get a bit of meat being held by one of the boys. "That is a fennec. A type of fox."

"Okay, so it's a fox, it's still really cute." She looked up at me.

"No Anna, fennecs are a wild animal. While they are kept as pets, we lack the means to properly take care of one, even if we did want a pet."

"Oh well." She sighed. She watched the boys playing with the fennec for a few more minutes before we started walking again. We eventually find ourselves next to the oasis.

"The water is so clear." It seems as though Anna can find amazement in everything. We continued walking around the oasis. We are now on the side farthest from Triet. It's quiet, peaceful out here. I look over the the brunette woman beside me. Now would be a good time to ask, I grip the ring. How do I start? What am I supposed to say?

"Anna."

"Hmm?" She looks up at me.

"Do you think..." I trail off, not sure what to say.

"What?"

"Do you think you could love someone like me?"

"What?" She looks startled.

"I mean, someone who's done everything that I've done. I don't know if you could love someone like me, but I... I love you, Anna." It just sorta came out. She's gaping at me. I wait for her to respond, to at least say something. My heart feels like it must be about to burst, I was so sure she was going to respond any time now, say that there was no way.

"I love you too, Kratos." She smiled.

Relief surges over me. I remember the ring in my hand. I get down on one knee. She's still smiling and looks at me curiously. Finally I say, "Anna, will you marry me?"

She stares at me in shock before grinning and hugging me, nearly knocking me over. "Of course."

I smile and hug her back, before slipping the ring on her finger.

"So, what now?"

Well, let's see how she responds to this. "A typical wedding would leave records at the church, which the Desians could find."

"And what solution have you hopefully already thought up?"

"Yuan is a high ranked member of the church. He could perform the ceremony and it would be authentic, just a bit different. He'll be back in Triet in three days."

"Three days. Doesn't give much time to prepare."

"Not much I can do about that."

"Well, we should probably get started, we're at least going to need wedding rings within three days." She was grinning once more as she looked down at the ring on her finger.

We started walking again, just finishing going around Triet. Anna complained no less than three times about the sand constantly getting in her shoe, although what she expects me to do about it is beyond me. We head towards the inn as it gets dark, not going in just yet. "The stars are really pretty," Anna said, looking up at the sky.

"Yes, they are."

We stand there looking at the sky for a few minutes. "I love you, Kratos."

"I love you too, Anna." A quick kiss and I'm left standing there watching her enter the inn. What a day it's been. A mere month and a half since I met her, and now we're engaged, getting married in three days. I'm not one to believe in things like fate and circumstance, but perhaps Anna and I meeting was destiny.

**KH: No real reason for that last line except as a play on the title.**

**Anna: So, Kratos and I are finally engaged.**

**KH: What do you mean finally? In the story you've only known each other for a month and a half, you should be complaining that it's happening too fast.**

**Kratos: Let's not get into an argument. Reviews are appreciated, as always.**

**KH: Once again I apologize that this chapter is so short, and that it took so long for me to write it. Oh and, happy Thanksgiving to all my readers! **


	9. Chapter 9

**KH: I have finally updated. Sorry about the long wait.**

**Anna: How can you just forget about us to do a Fruits Basket fanfic? You're a traitor.**

**KH: Sorry. While you're here can you do the disclaimer?**

**Anna: I don't help traitors.**

**KH: Kratos?**

**Kratos: Kharlan Hero does not own Tales of Symphonia.**

Anna's POV

I woke up early this morning, well early for me anyway. By the time I was up, Kratos had already left the inn. I descend the stairs, guided by the smell of cooking bacon. I pick out what I want for breakfast and paid for the meal using some gald that Kratos had left for me for such a purpose. It's kinda strange sitting alone. Even though Kratos doesn't eat, he usually at least sits down while I eat, and I had gotten rather used to his presence. I can't help a grin spreading across my face as I think about yesterday's events. I'm engaged! I can hardly believe Kratos proposed. What would my family think? My mom would probably be freaking out, my dad most likely would be getting on me about accepting the proposal of a guy that I've only known for a month and a half, and my sister would be interrogating me about Kratos. I miss them. I haven't seen them since I was captured by Desians, they most likely think I'm dead. And what if they were hurt when Desians attacked Luin? The attack on Luin hasn't even so much as crossed my mind in weeks, what's the point in worrying about it now? How about I think about a happier topic, like the fact that I'm getting married in three days! The wedding should be interesting, what with Yuan doing it and all.

I finish my breakfast and go out into Triet. I need to find a simple wedding ring. Somewhere. Where would one look for something like that?

"You look a little lost." There was a girl who appeared to be in her late teens standing in front of me.

"Um, yes. Would you happen to know where I could find a ring?"

"Yeah, there a few stands that sell rings over that way." She pointed in the correct direction. "I could show you where they are."

"Thanks." She starts walking in the direction she had pointed. I follow behind her.

"By the way, my name's Brianna, what's yours?"

Would it be alright to tell her my name. I hadn't really thought about it until Kratos was talking about leaving behind records that the Desians could potentially find. Would it be a bad thing to tell my real name to someone? She was still looking at me and I still didn't know what to say so I compromised on telling her my middle name. "Rosabel."

"Rosabel. That's a nice name."

"Thanks."

"Does it have any special meaning?"

"It means beautiful rose. Does your name have a meaning?"

"Brianna means noble, virtuous, strong. Looks like we just got to the shop."

I hadn't even noticed. I started looking. The shopkeeper noticed me and walked over. "What are you looking for?"

"Do you have a plain gold band?"

"Yes." He showed me the selection and I chose one that looked about the right size. I hope I got it right. How embarrassing would that be, the middle of your own wedding and the ring doesn't fit.

~O~

Kratos' POV

I went back to the jewelers stand to try and find a wedding ring, but am not sure what to look for. Anna will hopefully be wearing this ring just about all the time, so having a diamond or other jewel might get in the way, but would she be happy with just a plain ring?

"Back so soon? What can I help you with today?" I look up, it's the same salesman that I bought the engagement ring from two days ago.

"I'm looking for a wedding ring."

"You bought an engagement ring two days ago and are already buying a wedding ring? That was quite quick. Here's a small selection of rings that are the same size as the ring you bought a couple days ago." He picked out a few rings to show me. I looked them over, still not sure what to choose. Finally I picked out a gold ring with delicate engravings all around it and a small diamond set in the middle. I handed the jeweler the money for the ring and began walking away from the stand.

I'm not sure what to do now. After walking back to the inn, I find that Anna has already left. Finally deciding to walk around Triet, in hopes of finding Anna, I leave the inn, no particular destination in mind. I can't help but smile when I think about the events of yesterday. Instead of confirming my fears and saying no, she had said that she loved me too, and now we were getting married when Yuan returned to Triet. Suddenly I hear a very familiar voice coming from my right. "Yeah, I can hardly believe it, he asked me yesterday."

I turn and make my way through the crowd, Anna is sitting near a small café talking to a young woman with reddish blond hair. She is evidently the one Anna was talking to, considering that she replies, "That is so cool. And you two are getting married tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" Anna's grinning now, "Oh, hey Kratos, how long have you been standing there?" She gestures for me to come closer, and I comply, taking a seat at the table next to Anna.

"Who's this," the young woman asks, looking at me.

"This is Kratos, my fiancée."

"So you're the guy that asked Rosabel to marry you two days before you planned on having the wedding. That doesn't give a girl very much advance notice."

"..I'm aware of that, there wasn't much I could do about it. Who is your new friend, Rosabel?" I'm not sure why this girl is calling Anna Rosabel, but I figure it would be better to play along for now.

"This is Brianna, I met her earlier today. I didn't have much to do, so we started talking and eventually came here for lunch." Now that I think about it, it is around noon. I hadn't really noticed as it being lunchtime doesn't affect me much.

"Are you going to join us for lunch?" The girl, Brianna, asked. "The food here is really good."

"I don't have anything else to do, so I might as well stay if you two don't mind. But, I'm not hungry now, so I'll simply have to take your word about the quality of the food."

"He talks kinda weird, 'I'll simply have to take your word about the quality of the food'. Who talks like that?" Anna laughed at Brianna's comment before seeming to realize I was sitting next to her and attempting to hide her amusement.

"Forgive me if the way I talk seems strange to you."

"Oh, it's quite alright." Brianna laughed quietly.

Soon, Anna and Brianna's food was brought out to them. Simple sandwiches and iced tea. Though judging by Anna's reaction upon tasting it, it was quite good.

"You know, it's kinda strange having you watch me eat..." Anna hadn't seemed to notice, most likely used to me by now, but Brianna apparently found it strange for me to simply be watching them eat. "Either get something yourself or go away, it's just weird having you sitting over there totally silent, watching us..."

I decided that rather than leave I would order a glass of iced tea. Brianna seemed to feel better once I had. They both finished their food and stayed there talking for over an hour afterwards. Brianna never mentioned my silence again, presumably too involved in her own conversation to notice. I didn't really pay attention to what they were talking about, chances are I wouldn't understand it anyway. I occupied myself by watching the salesmen in nearby stalls try to sell their wares. Not the most interesting thing to watch. Eventually Noishe made his way over to the café, causing something of a disturbance. Most people notice when a big dog/wolf thing comes walking through a city. The look he gave me indicated that he was bored, not surprising considering that he had spent his time in Triet in the stables.

"What's that?" Brianna asked, staring at Noishe.

"His name is Noishe. He's my dog." Noishe looked up at me indignantly at me calling him a dog. I absently handed him an ice cube from my now empty tea which seemed to make him forgive me.

"He doesn't look like any type of dog I've ever seen. What breed is he?"

"I'm not sure, I found him when he was a puppy, but I don't know where he came from or his exact breed."

"Does he bite or anything?" She looked warily at Noishe, having most likely never seen a "dog" this big before.

"He's actually quite nice. You can pet him if you wish." Noishe was quite content to go over to Brianna and have his head scratched. She warmed up to him quickly and pretty much showered him with attention.

"Hey, Kratos?" Anna had looked over at me inquiringly.

"Yes?"

"If you can have Noishe, why can't I have a pet?"

"Noishe is different."

"It's no fair."

"We are not getting a pet."

"Why not?"

"We will be traveling too much to properly take care of one."

"But you have Noishe."

"Noishe can take care of himself. If he were to ever get separated from us, he would be fine on his own."

"Well, I hate to interrupt your argument, but I have to be going, bye Rosabel, maybe I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, I hope I get to see you again before we have to leave."

Noishe wasn't content with her simply leaving, instead following her a short distance until she petted him one last time and said goodbye to him too. I apparently am not considered important enough o say goodbye to, but I suppose I shall survive.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Noishe immediately perked up at the idea of a walk, despite that Anna's question was directed at me. "You can come too, Noishe." he responded by putting his front paws on her lap so that he could lick her face, receiving a laugh from her.

"Shall we go?" Both of them got up, Anna wiping dog slobber off her face.

"Yeah."

We walked towards the oasis. Anna was uncharacteristically silent. "Are you alright?" Her silence was beginning to worry me, she's almost never this quiet.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about tomorrow. I can still hardly believe that I'm getting married."

I smile down at her.

"You smiled! I once again get to see the elusive Kratos smile."

"..." Admittedly, she has some strange moments, but it wouldn't be the same without them. "Who was the girl you were talking to?"

"You mean Brianna?"

"Yes."

"She's just someone that I met earlier today. She helped me find a jewelry stand. We just started talking after that and decided to have lunch together."

"It amazes me that you can become friends with someone you've known for less than five minutes."

"I guess I've always just been a really social person."

"Just make sure it doesn't get you in trouble."

"I'll try to be careful."

"Try? Should I be worried now?" She laughed a little. Yuan would be shocked that I got someone to laugh.

"If I do get into trouble, I know that you'll come running to my rescue."

"It would still be easier for me if you didn't get into trouble in the first place."

"I know." We had come to the far side of the oasis. She leaned her head against my shoulder, staring out over the water.

"By the way, why did Brianna call you Rosabel?"

"Well, you talked about how we shouldn't leave behind any clues that we were here, in case the Desians start looking for us here. So, I wasn't sure if I should use my real name or not, I ended up deciding to use my middle name."

"Beautiful rose."

"What?"

"That's what your middle name means isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"It's fitting."

"What do you mean?"

"You really are beautiful." She blushed and tried to hide her face. I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction.

"Wow, you smiled and laughed in the same day... Is that even possible?" She seems to have gotten over her embarrassment.

"I would assume that it is possible if it just happened." I noticed that the sun was about to set. "We should head back to the inn."

"Why, I want to stay out here longer."

"We have a big day ahead of us, you need some rest."

"Fine."

We walked back to the inn, Anna once again bringing up the subject of a pet along the way. Neither of us had realized it, but Noishe must have come back earlier because he was sleeping in the stables next to the inn when we got back. We went inside and stopped in the hall outside of our rooms.

"Goodnight, Kratos."

"Goodnight, Anna, try to actually sleep."

"I'll certainly make the attempt, but I'm not promising anything." With that she went into her room, and I soon entered mine.

**KH: This turned out longer than I was expecting, luckily for the readers. Feel free to point out any spelling or grammar mistakes you might find, I haven't really proofread it, so there are most likely at least a few.**

**Kratos: Kharlan Hero would like it if you would review.**

**KH: And if you notice any continuity errors, please tell me, I might have forgotten something from an earlier chapter.**


End file.
